I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by ShakyHades Phantomhive
Summary: Natsu tinha a mania de assistir Lucy dormindo, mesmo que ela brigasse com ele depois. NatsuxLucy


Natsu fitava Lucy enquanto ela dormia, sorrindo. Ela tinha cara de anjo enquanto dormia. Ele riu com esse pensamento. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos para ver melhor o rosto dela.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_**Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirando **  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<em>

_**Observar você sorrir enquanto está dormindo **  
>While you're far away and dreaming<em>

_**Enquanto você está longe e sonhando **  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<em>

_**Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce rendição **  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever<em>

_**Eu poderia continuar perdido neste momento para sempre **  
>Every moment spent with you<em>

_**Todo momento que eu passo com você **  
>Is a moment of treasure <em>

_**É um momento que eu valorizo **_

Ele não tinha palavras, e nem tentava tê-las, para explicar para ela o amor que sentia. E ele sabia que ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Ele não podia descrever a felicidade que tinha, por estar ali, por saber que ela o amava.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos **  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>

_**Eu não quero pegar no sono **  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby<em>

_**Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada  
>'<strong>Cause even when I dream of you_

_**Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você **  
>The sweetest dream would never do<em>

_**O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente **  
>I'd still miss you baby<em>

_**E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing <em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada **_

Deitou ao lado dela. Ela era tão linda... E ninguém poderia tirar ela do seu lado. Porque ele não permitiria. Ele lutaria com todos se fosse preciso. Simplesmente por que ele a amava. Só para tê-la ao seu lado.

_Laying close to you_

_**Repousando perto de você **__  
>Feeling your heart beating<em>

_**Sentindo o seu coração bater **__  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<em>

_**E imaginando o que você está sonhando **__  
>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<em>

_**Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo **__  
>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<em>

_**Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos **__  
>And I just want to stay with you<em>

_**Eu só quero ficar com você **__  
>In this moment forever, forever and ever<em>

_**Neste momento para sempre, sempre e sempre **_

O silêncio na sala era absoluto. Ele conseguia ouvir a respiração e os batimentos dela, e isso o acalmava profundamente. Natsu beijou os olhos fechados de Lucy, e ela se remexeu na cama, se aproximando dele, o abraçando.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos **  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>

_**Eu não quero pegar no sono **  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby<em>

_**Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada  
>'<strong>Cause even when I dream of you_

_**Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você **  
>The sweetest dream would never do<em>

_**O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente **  
>I'd still miss you baby<em>

_**E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing <em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada **_

Ele a abraçou também, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dela. Ela se remexeu novamente, como se estivesse resmungando. Ele ficou parado, tentado não acordá-la.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_**Não quero perder um sorriso **  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<em>

_**Não quero perder um beijo **  
>I just wanna be with you<em>

_**Eu só quero ficar com você **  
>Right here with you, just like this<em>

_**Bem aqui com você, apenas assim **  
>I just wanna hold you close<em>

_**Eu só quero te abraçar forte **  
>I feel your heart so close to mine<em>

_**Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu **  
>And just stay here in this moment<em>

_**E só ficar aqui neste momento **  
>For all the rest of time <em>

_**Por todo o resto dos tempos **_

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, resmungando. Ele riu.

"Desculpe por ter te acordado, Luce." Natsu disse.

"Não tem problema, só tenho que dormir de novo." Lucy disse, se escondendo as cobertas, perto de Natsu. Ele riu e abraçou-a, fechando os olhos. "Ah é, porque ainda está acordado?" Ela disse, olhando para ele.

"Vendo você dormir, claro."

"Eu já lhe disse para não fazer isso! Depois você fica com sono na guilda, e fica sentado o tempo todo, cochilando." Ela aumentou o tom de voz para dizer isso, olhando para ele séria.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos **  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>

_**Eu não quero pegar no sono **  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby<em>

_**Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada  
>'<strong>Cause even when I dream of you_

_**Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você **  
>The sweetest dream would never do<em>

_**O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente **  
>I'd still miss you baby<em>

_**E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing <em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada **_

"E eu já lhe disse que não me preocupo, e que continuarei fazendo isso."

"Natsu!" Ela estava começando a ficar agitada e com raiva.

"Você não ia dormir? Já está toda agitada."

"Não mude de assunto!"

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos **  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>

_**Eu não quero pegar no sono **  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby<em>

_**Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada  
>'<strong>Cause even when I dream of you_

_**Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você **  
>The sweetest dream would never do<em>

_**O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente **  
>I'd still miss you baby<em>

_**E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby **  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing <em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada **_

"Durma, Lucy. Se você dormir eu durmo também." Ele a chantageou.

"Ei, isso não vale!" Ele riu. "Promete que dorme?" Ela disse, mudando de ideia.

"Prometo."

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos **  
>Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah<em>

_**Eu não quero pegar no sono **  
>I don't want to miss a thing <em>

_**E eu não quero perder nada **_

Ela dormiu, e ele ficou a fitá-la por mais alguns poucos minutos, antes de se juntar a ela dormindo. Ele tinha prometido. E Natsu Dragneel sempre cumpre suas promessas, ainda mais se elas se relacionarem a seus amigos, e, principalmente, se envolverem Lucy.


End file.
